Loves Thorns
by FireMoonLight
Summary: Draco and Hermione are send back 21 years back into the time of harry's parents .When draco pushed Hermion who had a time turner around her neck both where taken back in time.
1. So it Starts

Harry potter's girl best friend is placed back in the year 1969 his Father's and mother's school year but Hermione isn't alone Draco ended up joining her .

Draco's parents are in 6th year ya they should be in 4th but so what and bella's in 7th.

I own Raven BlackHeart and River Cutwater

* * *

In the Head girl and boy's room there could hear-ed a crash and broken glass along with loud screams and cussing as both Head boy Draco Malfoy and Hermoine Granger disappeared from there room.

Draco opened his green/blue eyes and saw he was on the floor of the head boy/ girl's room in the living room only the room was blue and Red with the house colors of hufflepuff and Hermione's house colors.

Draco "whats going on here?" he said out loud before dusting himself off the ground he was knocked off when a boy with a headboy pin ran him over. Hatch James "sorry didn't see you there but what are you doing in the head's room did gai let you in.? " Draco "what day is it?" not asking who the heck was gai .Hatch "its October2ndof 1969 why?" Draco fell back on the ground as Hatch was showing Draco to the headmaster's office Hermione dropped into the head's dorm just like Draco did 30 minutes before. Hatch "hufflepuff isn't that bad of house tho we never win a match unless Creed Wicker comes back to school andeven withhim we only won one match with ravenclaw."

Draco tryed to listen to Hatch but he was lost in though and only heared about the matches as they headed to Headmaster Dumbledore's office.

Hermoinewas holding the broken remains of a hourglass/time turner she was glaring at it before she looked up above the fireplace and saw the Lion and the hufflepuff signs and below them it read "1969 the rocking year and 1970 will be the shocking year."

Dumbledore was petting his bird's head when Draco and hatch walked in "nice to see you both Hatch i think i need to speak to this boy alone."

Draco "Sir I'm from the year 1997 and i wish to return there."

Dumbledore Clucked andsaid "i think you need to find the key before you can leave this time for your own frist."

Draco wanted to kill the old fool a though popped into his head right about then the key to the time turner was what make him end up in this time zone.

Draco ran out of the office without so much as a thank you almosted running into a pair of 6thyears both white blonde's .

The boy smiled and said "to bad your so young we would have asked you to join us right cissy?"

Cissy was Nessie Black her gray/silver eyes shinning as she looked at her boyfriend to the new boy "Your right lover but its get bella before the party."

The long haired boy blondewalked away with the girl as draco almosted killed himself on the spot _my parents wanted to make me there cuddle sex monkey thats so ugh _.

Hermione almosted passed out "Harry's parents are 11 right now so am i but oh my god how will i be able to get back?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's story is gonnta change from the ones everyone knows.

I own a few none potter peeps thats it and this idea about mion's past and so on.

EnJoy.

* * *

Hermione waved her wand and the broken glass was out of her hair she shook the dust from her clothes and almosted walked into the Headgirl gai .Gai "oh sorry did see you there are you Jenny? hatch's little sister coming to vist her big brother?"Hermione nodded her head thinking Hatch must be "you can stay and wait for him he has rounds shortly or try the dinning hall." Gai a pretty Red long haired girl with blue mint eyes said. Hermione Nodded and walked out of the common room and walked towards the dinning hall making it look like she was looking for Hatch.

Draco found the Key once hatch told him the password once Draco found the key he was sent right back to the year he was from and back to the green and silver and gold and red banners of Flick Reed and Jenny Gold headboy and headgirl of his time .

Harry potter punched Draco when he told harry where Hermione was Unlucky for Ron his spell was miss-spelled and backfired turning his face black.

Hermione was told by the headmaster she was suck in 1960 and wouldn't be able to come back to the year she came from since there was nothing they could use to bring her back to her year.

Hermione had the sorting hat placed on her head since she was new to hogwarts in the headmaster's eyes and had to be re sorted The hat spoke to her "um your not right for hufflepuff and Ravenclaw isn't you kind the silver and green won't do so it must be **Gryffindor **."

Hermione had found out she had been adopted when she was a baby her birth parents both where killed by death eaters .Both of her parents where wizards so she really was pure blood but everything some one called her mudblood she would start crying cuz it hurt her to think her adopted parents weren't really her birth parents. A Good half blood that was fighting the death eaters had placed a charm on her making her true looks hidden till she was of age to remove the charm herself. Hermione was so use a nickname shorten form of her brith name has her frist name and her brith name of Reed .She removed the charmed looks and was shell shocked when she saw her face her skin was pale her eyes where violet and her hair was long uncurly and white. Her body wasn't round as it was but cuvy and kind of sexy the kind of body no-one has to hide.

Hermione had read some where one of her of her brith parents was part Veela so she though to herself while watching herself in a mirror."_thats where i get my real looks from i look like i could be Draco's sister maybe i am related to him some how oh god plz let that not be true ._

Dumbledore "looks isn't everything miss Reed we better get down to the dinning hall Mr. Draco has found his way back sadly he ever though of anyone but himself returning to your have to make the best of your living in this time so lets get you to the dinning hall."

Hermione would now be own as Miss Angel Reed from RiverDale witchery and wizardly school.

Dumbledore walked into the dinning hall with Miss Reed behide him and walked up to the Teacher's table and stood in Front of it and waited for the kids to shh down some before speaking.

"As you know the Halloween ball is in 3 weeks and its been slected the theme is dancing bones ,The band is Wicked Sister and the the teacher's are myself ,Flickwick ,Sprout and Golden so be behave yourselves .We have a new girl joining are school make her feel as hole she's from Rivedale a school like this one only in the us She has been shorted into **Gryffindor **go ahead Miss Reed Join your house's table and Lets enjoy dinner every one."

Sirius Black was laughing at a joke his best friend James Potter had said something out Lilly's hair and flowers when the new girl walked into the room she was odd couldn't stop looking at Hermione/Angel and was still looking at her when she sat down across from him and James .

James "you must be the new girl "I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black ."

Sirius blushed red "ya what he said the red haired girl is Lilly Even's over there."

Hermione was shocked she was staring between James and lilly and back again then at Sirius Black who she ever heared of .

* * *

I know short but my computer is getting hot.


End file.
